


Bart's Playdate

by LittlePrincePotter



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman - Fandom
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Brotherly Love, I know there is no such thing as non-sexual ageplay but ao3's tagging system is weird, Non-Sexual Age Play, This is a sfw age regression fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlePrincePotter/pseuds/LittlePrincePotter
Summary: Regressed Tim and regressed Bart have a playdate! Jason chaperones.Requested by Abby6666. I hope it's what you wanted Abby!
Relationships: Bart Allen & Tim Drake, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	1. A Hard Mission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Abby6666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby6666/gifts).



> Sorry the first chapter is a little short.

Some missions were easy. Get in, accomplish the objective, get out. 

And some missions weren't. Some missions lead to bruises and headaches and reports Tim really didn't want to give to Nightwing. The Titans' most recent mission was one of those missions, although Bart had taken the worst of it. He had gotten separated from the group, taken some hits, and an explosion had thrown him into a brick wall. 

Luckily, he wasn't too hurt. Back at the tower, he was sitting in nothing but sweat pants as Tim gently dabbed antiseptic over the few cuts he had. 

In spite of not being too badly hurt, Bart's green eyes were shiny with tears. At first he wasn't sure why. It wasn't like Bart cried often, but all the sudden he wanted to cry. He wanted to cry and pout and be snuggled and-

Oh. He was regressing. That's why he felt like crying so badly. 

Tim must have noticed too because he ran a hand through Bart's messy hair. "It's okay," he said softly, "don't cry. It's okay. You'll be okay."

Bart sniffled as he tried to hold back the tears. He felt like crying though. He felt Tim's arms wrap around him as the older boy began to shush him gently. 

"How about we have a playdate? Would that cheer you up?"

The speedster perked up immediately as a smile broke out across his face.

"Really?"

"Really. We'll have a playdate tomorrow okay? Right now, why don't we get you to bed?"

Tim offered the speedster his hand and Bart took it with enthusiasm. He was practically vibrating with excitement as Tim walked him to his bed and gingerly tucked him in. 

"Can I have warm milk p'ease Timmy?"

Tim nodded. He retrieved Bart's Flash-themed baby bottle from his nightstand and went to the kitchen to fill it with the sweet milk Jason always made for him. It was easy really. Just mix milk, honey, nutmeg, cinnamon (always go easy on the cinnamon), allspice, and some sugar before popping it in the microwave. His mind was already swimming with ideas on what they should do for their playdate as he stirred in the spices. He should make it a whole day. They hadn't had a nice day off to just be regressed in a while, and usually when they did they did normal stuff like watching cartoons or snuggling. 

Tim returned with the filled bottle. Bart kept one arm around his Sonic the Hedgehog plushie and the other he used to hold his bottle and suckle down the sweet, warm drink. 

"Good night Bart."

"Nighty night."

…

There were a lot of things Bart never got to experience when he was young, so as Tim laid down in his bed he silently decided tomorrow was going to be the grandest playdate he could come up with. Of course, if they were both regressed, they should probably have someone who wasn't regressed accompanying them. Someone else should come.

Tim picked up his phone and flicked through his contacts before calling. 

"Yeah Tim?" Jason said on the other end of the line. 

"Are you busy tomorrow?"

"Not particularly," the older replied, "You need something?"

"Yeah. Bart and I are gonna have a really big playdate," Tim said, feeling as his voice got smaller, "And I want my big brother there. Pretty please?"

Jason sighed on the other end of the line. "You're lucky you're cute. Okay. I'll meet you at Titan's Tower in the morning."

"Thank you Jayjay!"

He could practically hear his brother smile. "Of course little Red. Now it's late, and you should be in bed, shouldn't you?"

"Yes Jayjay. I'll go to bed now. I love you."

"I love you too Timmy."


	2. A Day Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The playdate begins.

Tim awoke to someone trying to push themselves up against his side. His first instinct was to fight, but when he looked down he saw a familiar head of brown hair. 

"Good morning Bart."

"Mornin'!" He chimed. His voice was already high pitched and sweet as candy. Bart must have stayed regressed through the night. "Your big b'other told me to come get 'ou." 

Tim felt warm excitement spread through his chest as his own regression started seeping into his mind. Jayjay was here!

Bart and Tim hurried to the kitchen, where Jason was sitting with a box of donuts. Jason turned just in time to catch the hug his little brother threw at him. 

"Jayjay!" Tim cheered. 

"Hi little Red," Jason replied softly, wrapping his arms around him, "Ready for today?"

"Mhm!"

"Good. Now grab some donuts before your speedster friends eats all of them." 

….

After breakfast, Tim and Bart went about picking out each other's outfits. Bart squealed as Tim held up an orange shirt that featured Tails from Sonic the Hedgehog. Bart was dressed in the t-shirt, his oversized Sonic jacket, blue shorts, and socks that went halfway up his calves and displayed the words "Gotta Go Fast" in blue lettering.

Tim's outfit wasn't as coordinated. Bart picked out a midnight blue shirt with stars on it that said "Reach for the Stars" and a pair of short overalls. It was topped off with Tim's frog-themed jacket. They each grabbed their favorite stuffed toy: Sonic for Bart and a dark blue dragon with stars on it named Celeste for Tim. 

"There's my cute baby brother," Jason said as they two emerged from the living room. He was rewarded with another enthusiastic hug. The oldest boy chuckled. "Are you both ready to go?"

"Yeah!"

"Mhm!" 

Jason still had his arms around Tim, who was happily clinging to him. "And where are we going baby bird?"

"Zoo!"

Bart probably hadn't seen a lot of animals that weren't native to his area, so Tim thought that would be a great start. 

Judging by the way Bart was clapping his hands, he was right. 

"Alright alright. In the car."

Tim and Bart crawled in the backseat. The giggling boys helped each other buckle in. They both kept an arm around their stuffed toys and held hands with each other while Jason drove. 

… 

The stuffed animals had to be left in the car, but as long as the little boys could hold hands they didn't seem to mind that much. Tim's free hand held onto the back of Jason's jacket so they didn't get separated. 

Jason bought the tickets and the boys began to walk around. 

"Big kitty!" Bart whispered, squeezing Tim's hand as they passed the lions. Tim responded with giggling. They watched the lions for a moment before moving on. 

"Tall," was all Tim said when they saw the giraffes. Bart's eyes shined as he looked at the strange creatures. They were just so big. 

This pattern continued as they walked throughout the zoo. The boys made little comments and gave lots of giggles as the moved from animal to animal. 

Bart gave a loud squeal at the peacocks. He snuggled into Tim's side as he watched them ruffle out their beautiful feathers. He'd never seen such wonderful birds in his whole life. 

Around noon, Jason corralled the boys toward the zoo's cafe. 

"What do you want?" The caregiver asked gently. He had one hand on each of their backs as they looked at the restaurant options.

"Ice cream!" They said in unison.

Jason hung his head and sighed before giving a little chuckle. "Lunch first. Desert after." 

Bart and Tim both pouted. Jason raised an eyebrow. "Puppy-dog eyes aren't gonna work on me kids. Pick or I'm picking."

The speedster relented first. "Burger!"

"Pizza please!" Tim chimed. 

…..

They sat down at their table. Bart had three burgers and a bag of chicken whizzies. Tim had two slices of Hawaiian pizza, in spite of Jason saying pineapple on pizza was a sin. 

"You're both such messy babies," Jason teased as he used a napkin to wipe some pizza sauce off Tim's face. Tim blushed and whined at the teasing, but that only earned a laugh from his brother. "Can you help Bart clean his face up Tim-tam, or are you too little."

"I'm a big boy," Tim whined with a pout on his lips. Jason smiled fondly at the expression. 

"No you're not," Bart replied as ketchup dribbled down his chin, "You're tiny." 

Tim whined but he took a napkin and helped Bart clean up anyway, still pouting as he did. 

"Now Timmy don't get bratty," Jason said, "We're going to the petting zoo after ice cream." 

Both boys squealed. 

…

Tim and Bart were having the time of their lives feeding and petting the goats while Jason looked over them. 

"He's licking my hand!" Bart piped as the goat he had been feeding lapped at his empty palm. Tim gave a loud laugh as he pet the black goat in front of him. 

After a few minutes, Tim took Bart's hand and led him over to the sheep. 

"They're so 'luffy!" The speedster said with pure delight. Jason appeared by them and handed Tim another cup of food. 

Bart's head eventually found Tim's shoulder. The boys cuddled close as they fed and pet the sheep. A lamb eventually skipped over for food too, and Tim cooed at it before letting Bart feed it first. 

Soon the squeals and the giggles got quieter and quieter. Tim was getting a bit worn out after a whole day of excitement, and Bart was content to snuggle up against him as he gave away the last of their food. 

"It's getting kind of late," Jason said as he put a hand on each boy's shoulder, "I think it's time to go."

Besides a few whines, there wasn't much protest. Bart and Tim were led to the bathroom where they were instructed "go potty and wash your hands before we leave." They both listened. 

Soon, they were buckling each other in the car. As Jason drove them back to the tower, he looked in the rear view mirror to see that Bart was resting against Tim's shoulder, and Timmy was asleep with his head on top of Bart's fluffy hair. Their stuffed animals were resting in their laps and their arms were wrapped loosely around each other.


	3. Good Days End in Good Nights

Jason had told them both to clean up as he prepared dinner. The tubs in Titan's tower weren't big enough for two people like the tubs at the manor, so the regressors decided to take turns. 

Tim drew the bath and poured in bubbles. Bart climbed into the warm water. 

"Thank 'ou," Bart said with a giggle as he happily pushed around the bubbles. The speedster made a little whirring sound with his mouth as he played with his submarine in the bath. Tim poured out some of Bart's coconut shampoo in his hand and carefully pushed it through Bart's hair. He rinsed and then pushed the conditioner in. 

That's when Bart splashed Tim, causing him to squeal. Tim put his hands in the bubbly water and splashed Bart back. This was the beginning of a giggling, squealing, and joyful screaming splashing war. Tim's front was drenched by the time Jason walked in. 

"Oh no," he sighed. Jason leaned down and hooked his arms under Tim's armpits. He lifted his brother up and sat him on the toilet seat. Jason began unhooking his overalls and stripping him of his soaked clothes. "Bart can you finish cleaning by yourself?"

"Mhm."

"Thank you."

Bart finished up quickly and pulled the drain plug. He dried off and pulled on his Sonic the Hedgehog patterned pajamas while Jason rinsed and prepared the tub for Tim. He lowered his brother into the water.

"I do not have a change of clothes," Jason said, tapping his finger on Tim's nose, "Do not splash me." 

As Jason helped Tim clean up, Bart scooted next to him and played with the other boy. They were playing with floating sea creatures, doing little voices for them as they did. 

As Jason lifted Tim from the tub, Bart sped off to get pajamas for him. Tim had these cute pastel green pajamas with bunnies on them, so Bart grabbed those. He insisted on helping Tim dress. 

Soon, Jason ushered the two boys out of the now-drenched bathroom and into the living room. The boys sat on the couch and Jason offered them both their pacifiers and stuffed animals. Plates of roasted chicken shaped into dinosaurs and peas were sat in front of both of them. He had filled both their bottles with apple juice as well.

"I don't want to hear any whining," the eldest said, "You both need to eat something healthy today. Now what cartoon are we watching?"

"Little Einstein!" Tim sang around a mouthful of food. 

"Good to know you're a brainiac even when you're a baby Timbo," Jason replied as he pulled up the show.

Tim and Bart were entrenched in the show. They pat their laps to 'rev up' the ship along with the characters on the show. They sang with the characters, wrapping their arms around each other and rocking back and forth as they did. 

Jason took a picture of it for them to have later. He figured Tim would appreciate it. 

…

The plates were cleaned, and so were the boy's faces for that matter. Jason picked up their plates and walked over to the kitchen, scrubbing them. When he turned back around, Bart and Tim were gone. 

He sighed for the hundredth time today. Tim was lucky he was the most lovable thing ever. 

Jason walked down the halls quietly, his ears straining for the sound of two little boys. He finally heard giggling coming from Bart's bedroom. Jason crept up to the door and took a deep breath. In one swift motion, Jason opened the door, leaned in and went "roar!"

He was met with two screams and as he ran forward to tackle the two smaller boys, laughter and squealing fell on his ears. His fingers attacked their stomachs and sides, tickling them relentlessly. 

"Jayjay!" Tim cried, "Jayjay no!" 

Jason just lifted his shirt and blew a raspberry on Tim's stomach, pulling a screech from him. When Jason pulled away, they were both red faced and getting rid of the last of their laughter. 

"There we go," Jason said, "Are we all tuckered out now?"

And of course he was met with a chorus of "no!"

"Let's finger paint!" Timmy said, tugging gently on Bart's arm. 

"Okay okay!"

Tim retrieved his finger safe paints and paper. Bart and Tim joyfully stuck their fingers in the paint and pushed it onto the paper. Tim started making frogs and Bart was trying to make the Flash symbol. 

Jason was with them, guiding them away from getting it on their clothes or other parts of their skin. He didn't feel like giving more baths. 

When Bart did manage to finally get a stripe of red across Tim's cheek, Jason quickly swooped in and wiped the paint off. 

"Okay kiddies. I think it's time to get ready for bed." 

Jason held them both gently by a wrist and took them to the bathroom. He took a washcloth and carefully removed the paint from their fingers, careful to get under their fingernails. He was extra careful with Tim. Of course he favored his precious little brother after all. He snuck a kiss against Tim's temple while Bart was looking away, drying his hands. He didn't want to seem like the sappy big brother in front of other people. As far as everyone else was concerned, Dick was the sappy one. 

Both Bart and Tim crawled into Tim's bed, cuddling up with each other. 

"Milk p'ease Jayjay?"

"For both of you?"

"Yes please!" Bart chimed. 

"Behave until I get back."

Jason took their bottles and went to the kitchen to make their bottles up. When he returned he just found two oversized babies all tangled up with each other. 

Bart and Tim happily took their bottles and pressed them into their mouths. Jason watched as the liquid slowly made them more and more tired. When the boys replaced their empty bottles with their pacifiers, Jason ran a hand through Tim's hair. 

"Alright Timmy," he said softly, "Good night."

"No!" Tim cried, his eyes shooting open and his pacifier falling out, "Jayjay has to stay!" He sat up and took Jason's sleeve. 

"Timmy…"

"No. You gotta protec' us."

At this, Jason smirked. "Protect you from what?"

Tim's nose crinkled up as he tried to figure out an answer. Jason chuckled.

"There's no room for me on your bed Timtam."

Bart sat up and draped himself over Tim. "Floor." He chimed. 

And that was how Jason ended up laying in a pile of blankets and pillows with his little brother in the middle who was snuggled as close as possible to Bart as possible. 

"You have fun Bart?"

"Mhm! Best p'aydate ever!" His legs gave a little excited kick as he said it. 

Tim gave a happy sound as he did, pulling Bart closer. Bart nuzzled his chest in return. Jason tucked the blanket around them and opened his phone. He'd had Tim picked out some lullabies he liked. Jason clicked play on one of them and let the soft music wrap around the two cuddled up teenagers. 

Tim felt himself starting to drift off. The music and the soft blanket and the heat that came off of his friend was pushing him out of consciousness. He felt someone press their lips to his head and smiled softly. Bart never kissed him so it was Jason. Jason liked to pretend he wasn't a big sap for his little brother most of the time. 

"Nighty night," Bart mumbled. 

"G' night."

Bart's soft snoring joined the music within the next few minutes. Tim fell asleep, and Jason slipped into sleep soon after. 

…

Sometime around two in the morning, Jason heard a thump come from the bathroom followed by a "who left water all over the bathroom?!" From Wonder Girl.


End file.
